With tragedy comes love
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Hinata likes Naruto, Naruto like Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke! For the dance Sakura goes with Naruto.So Hinata goes with Sakura's crushSasuke! What will happen? NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

With tragedy comes love

By

Naruto4life

Hinata walked slowly by the Raman stand admiring a certain blonde threw the curtains. She had been walking by that same Ramen stand for about 30 minutes without getting the courage to actually go in yet.

She was walking by it again for the billionth time when she bumped in to someone, which sent her stumbling back. "Oh Sorry" She said regaining her balance. "It's nothing, Are you finally going to go in the Ramen bar? Rather then walk by it six times."

Hinata looked up to see none other they Sakura smiling at her. "Oh it's okay, I-I rather not" Hinata said while looked up at the stand to see Naruto still sitting there. "Come on, my treat! Plus Naruto is there" Sakura said as she winked. Hinata felt a plus creep across her cheeks.

Before Hinata could protest Sakura grabbed her hand and dragged behind the curtains of the famous Raman bar. Sakura took the end seat and pulled Hinata next to her. Which left her two seats from Naruto.

Hinata took a small glance a Naruto. There were many empty ramen bowls in front of her and he was quickly shoving some more noodles in his mouth. Hinata gave a quiet giggle.

"Hinata!" Hinata turned around to see Sakura looking at her. "Yes?" Sakura gave a sign. "What kind of Ramen do you want to eat?" Hinata looked up at the waitress. "Pork flavored please" The waitress nodded and got to work.

"So Sakura how is it with Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked politely. "Nothing out of the ordinary" Sakura said reaching for the chop sticks. "I see" Hinata nodded also grabbing some chop sticks. "Hinata, I know why you were walking by the here so often this week" Hinata looked up and could feel another blush spread across her cheeks.

"You do?" Sakura smiled. "It's because you want to ask Naruto to the upcoming dance" Hinata averted her gaze to the table where she laid her chop sticks. "Maybe…" She whispered. Sakura gave a small laugh.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Hinata snapped her head up and whirled it around to see Naruto coming toward them. _Oh no!_ Hinata felt her face get hot one more time! Maybe today just wasn't her day.

"Oh Hi Hinata! I didn't see you there" Hinata gave a small nod and put on her best I'm-trying-to-not-look-nervous smile on.

Sakura could have slapped that kid if only he knew what torture he was giving to poor Hinata, but she restrained herself. "Hi Naruto" Naruto put on one of his fox like grins.

Then the waitress passed Hinata and Sakura the ramen they had ordered. The two girls broke there chop sticks and took a bite of there noodles. "So how are you guys doing?" Naruto asked sitting next to Hinata. Which Hinata just continued looking at her noodles turning a bright red.

"Fine" Sakura answered. Then Naruto looked at Hinata who was concentrating on her noodles to help her not turn red, this was not working. "Hinata, you're looking kind of red. Are you okay?" Sakura went to her friend's defense. "Its okay, Naruto. She's just getting hot in that jacket; it is a very warm day out" Naruto looked at Hinata again.

"Isn't that right Hinata?" Sakura said staring at her noodle concentrating friend. "Huh? I-I m-mean yes" Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Well I have to go see Tsunade-Sama!" He said running through the stand's curtains.

Hinata let out a sign of relief. She just hoped Naruto didn't think she was stupid. "Thanks" Hinata whispered to Sakura. Sakura smiled and finished eating her ramen.

"So Sakura-chan, who are you going to ask to the dance?" Sakura gulped down some noodles and smiled.

"I would ask Sasuke, but since me and Ino just became friends again. I don't want to start up old arguments. I was going to ask Lee-san, but he is out on a mission. So whoever asks, that's who I'll go with. If they no one asks me, I'll go by my self." Hinata nodded.

Both girls finished there noodles and walked down the street. "Hey look Hinata" Sakura whispered. Hinata looked up to see what she was talking about. Under a tree was a sleeping Sasuke. Then Sasuke's eyes snapped open and reveled his red sharigan eyes.

Sakura giggled and pushed Hinata along. Sasuke seemed very scary at this point. Hinata quickly shrugged it off and walked by Sakura once again. "Want to go see if ten-ten got a date yet?" Sakura asked. "Sure"

So both girls went to Team Gai's training grounds, where they were sure ten-ten would be training with none other then Neji Hyuuga. So they entered the grounds and yes ten-ten was there training with hinata's cousin.

"Hi ten-ten" Sakura yelled running up to the girl. Neji rolled his eyes and went over to sit at the stump of a tree. Ten-ten giggled as sakura stood in front of her. Hinata quickly caught up and stood at ten-ten's side. "So how's it been?" Ten-ten asked.

"Nothing really, I just saw Hinata pacing in front of the Ramen place where you know who was at" Ten-ten giggled again. Hinata just crossed her arms. "Its okay, Hinata. You'll ask him when you're ready" Ten-ten said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but have you found a date yet?" Ten-ten glance over at Neji. He was sleeping under a tree. "Go get him ten-ten" Sakura said cheerfully. Ten-ten looked at Hinata. "Well okay" ten-ten walked over Neji. She took a look back at her friends. They were nodding for her to continue.

Ten-ten tapped him on the shoulder. Neji opened his eyes. "What? are they gone?" ten-ten crossed her arms. "Oh guess not" He said looking back at Sakura and Hinata. Hinata gave a wave. Neji Signed and leaned his head back. _cousins…_

"Well Neji I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to the dance in tomorrow?" Neji stood up and looked back at Sakura and Hinata. "I bet they told you to do that" Ten-ten signed. "Neji, who cares? Will you go with me? Please?" Ten-ten used her charming smile and folded hands to convince him.

Neji was mentally smiling with pleasure at how cute ten-ten looked like that, but he would never say that out loud. "Yeah sure" Ten-ten's smiles got even bigger. "Really?" Neji nodded. Ten-ten suddenly wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight squeeze before she ran off with her friends again. A small tint of red graced neji's cheeks, which doesn't usually happen.

So the girls were walking down the street kiba, shino, Akmaru spotted them. "Hi Hinata" Kiba said coming over. Hinata smiled. "Me, Shino, and Akmaru were wondering if you wanted to go feed the fish down at the pond. Since you usually do that anyway" Kiba said. Akmaru gave a small bark.

"Oh sure! Sakura, ten-ten I'll catch up with you later" The girls smiled and said goodbye. Hinata followed her team mates down to the small pond where she always fed the fish. "here you go" Shino pulled out a bag of bread crumbs and handed them to Hinata.

"Thank you!" She took the crumbs and handed some to shino and kiba. She grabbed a little bit and threw it into the water. She watched the small fish come up and nibble at it. "So how have you guys been?" She asked her friends. "Bored…" Kiba said as he gave a little pat to Akmaru.

"Well that dance is coming up…" hinata's words trailed off as she watched the fishes play. "Oh yeah, I'm going with Ino. She just came up and asked me. I was all like aren't you going to ask Sasuke. She was like 'I don't want to ruin me and Sakura's friendship' so I just said yes" Kiba said throwing more bread crumbs.

"Sakura said that's why she didn't want to ask Sasuke. Hey isn't Shikamaru going with Ino?" Hinata asked. This wasn't like her gossip but she was curious. "Oh Shikamaru is going with that girl from sand. The one with the creepy brothers and big fan"

Hinata nodded her head. That was understandable. "What about you, Hinata?" Kiba asked looking up from his dog. "Oh Sakura-san is going to help me find one" Kiba nodded. "Hey what about you, Shino?" Hinata said looking at her other team mate who was silently dropping bread crumbs into the water.

"I got assigned on a mission that day" Shino said as he dropped the rest of the bread crumb in the pond and leaned against a near by tree. "So does lee-san" Hinata said as she finished her bread crumbs too. She crumbled the bag and pushed it in her pocket.

"Well I guess that means I'm the only one in team eight who has got a date" Kiba said standing up with his dog on his head. "Except Kurenai, I think she's going with Asuma" Kiba looked at Hinata. "I guess your right, Hinata" Kiba sat down on the grass. "Hey shino what's you mission?" Kiba asked as Akamaru ran around.

"Guarding a man to another village, I'll be when the party ends" Then a small bug rested on Shino's shoulder. Then bug flew away and Shino stood up straight. "That was my dad, I have to go help out at the house"

"bye Shino" The two said waving him goodbye. "Hey Kiba, I feel bad Shino has to go on a mission the night of the dance" Kiba looked at the ground. "Me to, but there's really nothing we can do. It's not a big thing, don't worry about it" Hinata reached down and picked up the small white dog that was circling around her ankles.

"Maybe after the dance we can wait for him at the gates and so we can tell him how everything went" Akmaru gave a small bark in her arms. "Okay sure" The two started walking back to the main street of the village.

"Well I'll see you later Hinata" Kiba said as he ran further down the street. "Bye!" She yelled waving. Hinata saw Temari and Shikamaru pass her. She turned around just to make sure it was them. It was, Kiba was right. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and walked down the street.

She decided to look at all the things the carts were selling. Some cute little trinkets were on one cart. She stopped to take a look. They were pretty, but she just wanted to look at them. Then Hinata went to do some grocery shopping on her way home.

She got home and put the groceries away. It was getting late and she had to find a date to the dance. So she started running toward the ramen stand, hoping to have enough courage this time.

She saw Naruto and took a seat next to him which already got her impersonating a tomato. "Oh Hi Hinata!" Hinata smiled. She was actually going to do it! Ask Naruto out on a date she was so happy!

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but Naruto cut in front of her. "I got a date to the dance!" Hinata instantly closed her mouth. Maybe she wasn't going to do it. "Sakura finally said yes, she seemed a bit worried though" Hinata could still feel her cheeks go red but she tried not to show it.

"Oh that's nice, Naruto" Hinata tried to hide her disappointment. How could Sakura do this? "So Hinata, Do you have a date for the dance?" Hinata felt her face get more red. "Um…" She didn't want to no, and make Naruto feel bad for her. She was also a little mad at Sakura. She looked around for an answer.

She saw Sasuke walk by the Ramen shop, Naruto's Rival and Sakura's crush. "um…yes I'm going with Sasuke" She saw naruto's mouth drop. "I never thought heartless jerk like him would say yes" Hinata laughed nervously. "Um, yeah. I have to go" She walked out of the stand trying to find Sauske who had just passed by.

She saw him walked down the road and she ran up to him. "Sasuke-san!" Sasuke turned around. "Hn?" Hinata finally caught up to him. If Sakura was going to take her crush, she was going to try to take hers. It did feel kind of wrong, but she did feel kind of hurt.

"Sasuke-san, can I ask you a question?" Sasuke looked a bit confused. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Sauske frowned. _not again!_

"no" He said flatly.

This time it was hinata's turn to frown. "Please!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Go ask Naruto" He said because even he knew that this Hyuuga had a crush on his teammate. Hinata felt her face grow hot again.

"Well h-he's going w-with… S-sakura-san" Sasuke kind of expected Sakura to say yes, since she didn't want to ask him because it might endanger her friendship with Ino, he would have no any way.

"Then ask someone else" Hinata knew that the only one left was Choji. He was a nice guy and everything, but she just told Naruto she was going with Sasuke. "Please, will you go with me Sasuke-san" Sasuke had never seen a Hyuuga beg before, it was entertaining.

"Why?" Hinata just felt that stupid blush grow. "Because" this wasn't going anywhere. "Because why?" Hinata folded her arms behind her back. "I already told Naruto I was going with you" Hinata whispered to the ground.

"That's stupid, why did you do that?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. "Because I wanted to make Sakura jealous" Hinata whispered again still not looking up. "You suppose to be the nice one out of the rookie nine"

Hinata tried to hide the blush on her cheeks by looking down, it wasn't working. "So please Sasuke?" She said finally looking up at him with the best puppy dogs she could pull. "Fine whatever, but I'm not wearing a tuxs" Hinata gave a big smiled.

Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Sasuke, She quickly realized her arms when she realized what she just did. "Okay don't hug me again" Hinata nodded. "See you tomorrow" She said running off to her house.

She was very excited about tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

With tragedy comes love

By

Naruto4life

Chapter two

Hinata woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Today was the dance at seven o'clock! She would get her revenge on Sakura, and maybe she would make Naruto jealous. Sasuke was his rival, and very good one at that.

Hinata finished her daily routine and went down to breakfast with her family. Breakfast was boring as usual. The only thing different was Hinata and Hanabi's continues smiling.

Hinata really didn't know what was up with her sister, but it could be she got a date to the dance. She would ask her later. Hinata shoved bite of breakfast repeatedly in her mouth till her plate was clean. Hinata took some time to breath they stood up.

"I have to go to training now, bye father" She ended with a small bow. She was about to run to the door when her fathers voice stopped her. "Hinata, you're in a hurry." He said firmly. "Oh well better late then never" she said with a uneasy giggle.

"Fine, you may go" Hinata nodded and rushed to the door. She wished tonight would only come faster. She giggled on her way to the training grounds thinking about Naruto stealing her away from Sasuke.

She skipped to the training grounds to find Shino already there, sitting on a log. Hinata waved and took a seat next to him. "You're here early" her silent team mate asked. "Oh yeah, well breakfast was a bit boring so I came a bit early" Shino just nodded and stared off in to the distance.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were walking pass the ramen stand with a voice stopped them. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Ino rolled her eyes. Naruto was peaking his head from behind the curtains of the ramen stand. "I don't even know why you said yes to him" Ino whispered.

"Well I didn't have anyone else to go with!" She whispered back. Ino signed. They both walked over to Naruto. "Hi Naruto" Sakura said with a fake smile on.

Naruto gave her his signature fox-like smile. "Naruto, you have ramen dripping from you mouth." Ino said from behind Sakura. Naruto quickly licked it off. "That's gross" Ino wrinkled her nose.

Naruto just shrugged. "So Ino, who are you going to the dance with?" Naruto asked. "Kiba" Naruto busted out laughing. "What's so funny!" Ino yelled. "Your going to the dance with dog boy" Naruto said as he tried to suppress his laughter, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"So what if I am!" Ino put her hands on her hips. Naruto just kept laughing. Sakura tuned to Ino. "Talking about team eight, do you know who Hinata is going to the dance with?" Sakura asked. She was a bit curious, and Ino knew who everybody was going out with.

Though Sakura did feel kind of bad because she said yes to Naruto. Hinata had wanted to ask him, but Sakura gave her two weeks and she didn't make her move. It was the day before the dance and she needed to find somebody! hopefully Hinata would forgive her.

"Actually I don't know" Ino said putting a finger to her chin. "She's going with Sasuke" Naruto said after he finished his laughing fit.

Ino's and Sakura's jaws dropped. "What?" both girls said at the same time. "Yeah she told me last night" Sakura and Ino exchanged shocked glances. "Ino, let's go find Hinata!" Ino nodded and she ran after Sakura.

They we walked down the street when Sakura ran into somebody. The impact pushed her back a little, but Ino caught her. "Oh sorry" She said standing straight again. She looked up and saw Sauske. "Hey Sasuke" Ino spoke before here.

"Hn?" Sasuke really didn't need to hear from former fan girls. "Have you seen Hinata-chan anywhere?" The blonde girl asked. "How would I know?" Ino rolled her eyes once again today. "Because you're taking her to the dance tonight" Sasuke looked down. "Oh yeah…"

Sakura just gave him a confused look. "Well come on Ino let's just go check her training grounds" Ino nodded and the girls went on there way.

* * *

Kurenai-sensei and Kiba showed up and they started there training. After about a couple hours of training, they took a break. Hinata sat down on the grass picking a few blades. Kiba chasing his dog. Shino looked like he was talking to some bugs. Kurenai-sensei looked like she was daydreaming, might be about Asuma.

Hinata felt herself quite bored so she asked shino what he was doing. "Shino, what are you doing?" Shino looked up from the bug on his finger. "I'm talking to bug 64723981, his wife died" Hinata almost wanted to giggle, but decided not to.

Then Kiba plopped down next to them. Akamaru jumped on his lap. "So Shino are you ready for your mission tonight?" Kiba asked grinning. "Yeah" Shino answered.

"That's good, so Hinata have found a date?" Hinata nodded smiling. "Who?" Hinata felt her cheeks grow warm. "Sasuke" Kiba's jaw dropped. "Hinata, please don't tell me your become a fan girl!" Hinata gasped. "Kiba-kun! I'm not" Kiba just laughed.

"Okay" Then Kurenai got up and stood behind her students. "okay, guys back to work!" Kiba moaned but got up.

* * *

"Well that's it for today guys!" Kurenai shouted. The three teens went up to there sensei. "Training is going to start an hour later tomorrow" Kurenai said smiling nervously. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Well bye!" then Kurenai went running down a path to the city.

"Well Kurenai can be a bit odd" Kiba said as he started down another road. Hinata and Shino followed. They walked down the path till they came to a big house with huge red gates. "Well see you later Shino!" Kiba said. "Bye Shino-kun" Shino nodded and knocked on the big gates.

Hinata and Kiba really didn't know much about Shino's hose so they always stayed and watched him go in.

A man with sunglasses opened the door and saw shino and let him in. Kiba always tried to get a peak at what was behind those bug red gates, but he always failed. Hinata just used her blood line and peaked inside. It made Kiba so jealous.

So the two continued walking up the street till they came to the Hyuuga complex. "Well see ya Hinata" Kiba said running with his dog further down the street. Hinata waved him goodbye. She turned around to go inside when she heard someone call her.

"Hinata-chan!" She turned around to see Ino and Sakura. She waved and waited for them to catch up. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ino cried out. Both girls were panting and sweating.

"Oh, well you found me" Sakura giggled. "Yes, I just wanted to say sorry for going with Naruto to the dance, and you're going with Sasuke?" Hinata could just laugh at there faces. "Um…yes" Ino shook her head back and forth. "You actually are?" Ino said stunned. "Yes…" Hinata gave a uneasy smile.

Then Sakura and ino exchanged glances. "They we are so glad we went shopping" Hinata raised a eyebrow. "We got you some presents" Ino said holding out a bag. "We are going to pretty you up for the dance!" Sakura squealed. "Oh Okay" Ino smiled. "So can we come in?" Hinata nodded. "Sure" she led them to the door.

They both went inside Hinata's room. "Let's get started!" Ino said as she dug in the bag they brought. "oh and Hinata I am sorry for going with Naruto" Sakura said as she sat down on hinata's bed.

"I guess it's okay, I just wanted to go with him" Hinata looked down at her feet. "I just had no one to go with, and I gave you two weeks to make a move. There was lots of other guys so I though you would be okay." Hinata looked up at Sakura. "Well okay"

Sakura looked very sorry, Hinata was starting to regret asking Sasuke. Ino threw a dress at her.

"Hinata try that on"


	3. Chapter 3

With tragedy comes love

by

naruto4life

Chapter 3

Hinata tried on dress after dress. She came out once more and Ino and Sakura smiled. "That's the dress!" ino yelled. "It's perfect!" Sakura said looking her over. Hinata looked down at herself and smiled as well. "Now your hair" ino looked at her short purple hair. Sakura nodded and dug in the bag they brought. Ino pushed Hinata to the chair near her dressed. "Oh Hinata! Sasuke's going to like you!" Sakura passed Ino the brush. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She looked down at her fingers. She thought of all the effort she gave to ask Naruto. She thought of his smile and his dreams. Hinata gave a faint smile. She felt her heart lift. Hinata glanced at Sakura and She felt her heart drop. She gulped. "Hinata hold your head up" Hinata put on a fake smile and Looked up. She felt Ino brushing her hair and Sakura curling it.

Hinata looked back at Sakura. It was just a dance, Sakura won't fall in love with Naruto over just one dance, Could she? Hinata couldn't help but feel lost. She loved her friends and trusted them, but she felt her drop when she saw Sakura with Naruto. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn't want to lose her hero to her friend. It was time for her to stick up and be strong. To say something! not blend in the backround all the time. Hinata smirked at herself in the mirrior. She was going to do this. "Okay, Hinata! make up time!" Ino said as she dug into the bag once more. Ino passed Sakura some colors and the tried a bunch of things on Hinata. Till they found the perfect match. "Good! your almost done, and the Dance is in one hour" Sakura said.

"Now shoes!" Ino and sakura dug in there bag and compared shoes. Hinata sat on her bed looking out the window. Her thoughts kept drifting to naruto. He was her hero and with everythought of him it made her heart fly. "These are good" ino put some shoes on Hinata's feet. "Stand up and show us what you look like" Sakura said pulling her up. Hinata stood up and spun around. "Lovley!" Ino hugged her. Sakura joined her. "wow the shoes took a long time! Sasuke should be here any second" Ino giggled. "What about you guys?" Hinata asked her friend. "Oh yeah!" sakura pulled her and Ino's out fits out of the bag. "We already did our outfits, and told our dates to pick us up at your house!" Sakura said. Then the door bell rung.

Hinata answered it while Ino and Sakura were getting ready. She opened the door and it was Kiba. "Hi ya Hinata! ino told me she was helping you get ready for the dance and told me to pick her up here." Akamaru yiped at his heels. Hinata smiled. "I know, Ino's still getting ready. Here you can wait in the living room" Kiba noded and went to the living room with akamaru. He knew Hinata's house for the multple times he has been there. Hinata followed him. He took a seat on the small couch. He looked up at hinata and his eyes got a bit wide. "wow, Hinata you look good" Hinata felt a blush rush to her cheeks. "Oh um... Thank you. You good also" Kiba chuckled. "All go see if ino is ready" Kiba nodded.

Hinata turned around and went back to her room. She went inside and saw ino and sakura doing there hair. "Kiba's Here" Ino smiled. "yay!" Ino said as she worked a bite quicker. Hinata noded and walked back down the hall way. Then She thought about when Sakura's data would come. Then She remebered sakura's data was NARUTO. Naruto would be in her house! Her cheeks became red again. She calmed herself down and joined kiba in petting Akamaru. "So Hinata I guess you found a data?" Hinata noded. "well Who?" He asked. "Um...Sasuke" Kiba's eyes went wide. "That was unexpecting. Sasuke?" Hinata felt her cheeks go red once again. "yeah..." She said looking at Akamaru.

Kiba CHuckled again. "well good luck!" Hinata gave a faint fake laugh. Then Ino and sakura came in. "What do you think?" Ino said spining. "What about me?" Sakura spun also. "I'll get the camra" Hinata got up and grabbed her camra. "Ino Kiba get together" She said. Kiba put his arm around Ino waist and Ino put her arms around his neck. She took a picture. she took picture more pictures of Ino and kiba. Then the door bell rang again. She was happy with her picture taking that she forgot that naruto was suppose to show. She opened the door. naruto smiled. "Hi Hinata! Ino told-" He didn't get to finish Hinata freaked out and shut the door on his face.

Everybody looked at her. She gave a uneasy laugh and opened the door. Her face was a tint of red as she looked at Naruto stuned face. "I-I'm Really really S-sorry, this door c-closes by itself some times" Naruto just smiled. "It's okay" Hinata gave a nervous smile. "Sakura's here, come on in w-we're taking p-pictures" Hinata moved out of the way so Naruto could come in. When Naruto passed her she though she would faint.

She looked back at her camra. "Naruto Sakura picture!" naruto put his arm around sakura who looked a bit nervous. Naruto did his hug grin and a peace sign. Hinata took the picture after picture till the door bell rung agin. Hinata opened the door to see Sasuke. "Hi" he said. "Hi sakura and Ino are here with there dates too, we're taking pictures. Come on" She moved a little to let him pass. He walked in. Hinata lead him toward every one else. He was greeted with Sakura and ino's 'hi Sasuke-kun' and other complaments. "Hinata, i'll take you and Sasuke's Picture!" Ino said. She stood next to Sasuke who stodd next her. Ino took tons of pictures. They took a few group pictures, then they left for the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

With tragedy comes love

by

naruto4life

Chapter 4

The group walked out the door and down the streets. It was plain to see who was going with whom. Naruto and Sakura were having an argument about how close Naruto could get, Ino and kiba were laughing at some joke, Neji and ten ten were discussing something, and her and Sasuke just walked next to each other in the back.

Hinata gave a glance at Naruto. She could tell he was happy. His eyes seem to twinkle when Sakura smiled. Hinata couldn't help but be happy for him, but a frown still played on her lips. She was a bit jealous. She looked back to the front of the group. She played her bracelet. She pulled it up and it snapped back down making a soft clicking sound. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she had asked Naruto. She gave another glance at him. He'd be laughing with her and have his arm around her. Hinata could feel her cheeks grow a little red with the thought.

"You like him, don't you?" A deep voice answered. She had forgotten Sasuke was walking with her. "O-oh, um… w-what do you m-mean?" She gave a fake smile. "Why didn't you ask him to go to the dance?" Hinata looked at her feet. She asked herself that question one too many times. "W-well...you see….W-why does it concern you?" Sasuke signed.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted. Hinata focused her attention on her friend. "Look!" She pointed at the sky in front of them. A huge fairis wheel lit the sky. "Now that's a light show" Kiba answered and a little bark from Akamaru. "That's pretty don't you think, Sakura?" Hinata couldn't help but look away. Unfortunately, when she turned to the side she knocked into Sasuke. She flet herself bump into someone and looked up. "Oh S-Sorry, Sasuke-san" She said with her cheeks a tint of pink. "Um…. Just watch where your going"

Hinata nodded then heard slight giggles. Then she felt a hand pull her. She looked it wsa Sakura and ino. "We saw that Hinata" Ino smiled. "S-saw what?" Sakura looked toward Sasuke. "We saw you bump into Sasuke-kun" Ino lifted her hand off hinata. "So…." She was answered by more giggles. "Oh hinata, Sasuke so much better then Naruto" Ino said giving a look at Naruto who was laughing with kiba. "Huh? No he-" She didn't finish before ino interrupted her. "Let's just get back to the festival" Ino and Hinata nodded. Sakura and ino went back to there dates. She went back to quietly walking next to Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced her way. Hinata noticed but looked at her bracelet again. "Come on everybody let's go!" Naruto yelled. "So Neji, want to try that stand?" Ten ten asked. "Sure why not?" Ten ten dragged him away. "Come on, Kiba" Ino and kiba left. "Naruto! Not that ride" Sakura yelled. "Just come on" Naruto pulled of Sakura.

Hinata and Sasuke were the only ones left. "Come on" He said. Hinata nodded and followed him through the stands. There were plenty of games and food. Sasuke had won a few and was nice enough to give her the prize. She just blushed and stuttered a thank you. "Hinata…." She looked up. "Yes?" Sasuke nodded in front of them. There was Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was holding a huge teddy bear. "Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn again. "H-Hi Naruto-kun" Sakura peaked her head above the teddy bear. "Oh hey guys" Sasuke gave a bored wave. "Sakura, want me to hold that?" Sakura gave Naruto a glare. "You don't think I can hold it my self?" Hinata listened to there little fight. "Hinata, you know you wanted to come her with him" Hinata looked at Sasuke. "n-no, I asked you" She replied. Sasuke gave a sign. "Whatever…."

"I-I didn't mean it like that!! Sakura-chan!" Sakura had her arms crossed. "Hey Sakura, Come here" Sasuke started walking off giving a glance to Hinata. Sakura smiled. "Oh sure Sasuke-kun" Sakura trotted off with Sasuke.

"There goes Sasuke, being a jerk again" Naruto crossed his arms. Hinata gave a faint 'yeah' and looked at the ground. "So, Hinata how have you been?" Hinata looked up. "Oh…ummm…f-fine" Naruto gave a laugh. "Yeah Sasuke's like that" Sakura and Sasuke came back. "Naruto, hold this" She shoved the teddy bear into Naruto's arms. "Naruto, can you keep Hinata company for awhile? I have to help Sasuke fine something" Naruto signed. "Fine" Hinata looked at Sasuke. He had a bored face on.

Sakura and Sasuke walked back into the mess of lights. "So hinata…." Naruto looked up. "want to go on the fairs wheel?" He point to the huge wheel. "S-sure" Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the line. It was a bit long. So Naruto entertained the both of them with his funny jokes. Hinata laughed and was feeling very special. She would have to give Sasuke a thank you."


End file.
